Untamed Want
by MyLaWo
Summary: Rachel Berry is the new strange kid in town that no one knows anything about. She faced some problems in the last place she was in but has been working on getting over them. New place, new start.. right? At least that's how it's suppose to be. [Will contain G!p Rachel, OC's, and lots of smut]
1. Chapter 1

Born and raised in New York Rachel Berry had an amazing childhood. From a young age she was told she was different and she learned to accept it fully by the time she was in middle school. Growing up in New York with 2 gay dads wasn't anything out of the ordinary and surprisingly people who found out about her extra appendage didn't make a big deal of it. Once in High School people found out about her 8 ½ inch appendage and she became popular with the ladies. Well, at least for a while.

After an incident that happened at her old school, her parents decided to whisk her away to Lima, OH. She could care less about where she went as for she was emotionally detached from everything around her. Her parents where at a loss when it came to trying to help her so they thought that maybe a new place with different scenery could help. It also helped that Hiram and Leroy where able to get better jobs.

Pulling up to the new house, more like mansion, Rachel showed no emotion. If you asked her about the move she would most likely say she didn't care and that's simply because she doesn't. She doesn't understand what the big deal was or why everyone keeps looking at her as if she killed someone.

On the inside Rachel dreaded starting at a new school since it was her senior year. Having to 'expose' herself again wasn't at the top of her "To Do" list. Hiding who she was wasn't something she ever did and she wasn't going to start now because that isn't who she was brought up to be.

She starts her first day as a senior tomorrow at McKinley High School and she is somewhat thrilled. At least she thinks she is. What some people don't know is, sometimes she doesn't feel like she's alone in her head. She hasn't brought it up so nothing has been done about it. When the thing happened at her old place she doesn't necessarily remember a thing.

At her old school she was a badass and almost always had the house to herself and therefore had plenty of sex. She's only had a few girlfriend's who she'd rather not talk about. Sex was one of her favorite activities. Depending on her mood you can always tell how the sex will be.

Also, she didn't keep the sex just between the classmates. In New York, there were a few slutty teachers who couldn't resist the temptation after a while. She even fucked her junior VP during winter break when they saw each other at a bar. It was some great sex.

Her relationships never worked out because she was possessive yet she never wanted to be completely tied down herself. She expected to get more than she gave and she didn't necessarily care if she did something her girlfriend at the time didn't like. She was her own person.

At the moment all she could think of was who she'd be banging next. Maybe this move wouldn't be so bad considered it could help bring in some new fuck buddies. Tomorrow the students and teachers at Mckinley won't know what hit them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did you would have to be 18+ to watch it. hah**

* * *

Waking up in the morning was always a struggle for Rachel and knowing that today she would be starting her first day at a new school didn't help that much either. Not wanting to be late Rachel got up and headed for her bathroom. Her morning routine was really simple: Shower, Brush Teeth, Brush Hair, Get Dressed, and Eat Something. Simple was her thing.

Leaving the bathroom she walked to her walk in closet and picked out a red v-neck, gray skinny jeans, and her red vans. Her pants will show off her bulge and that's what she was going for so she wouldn't have to explain anything, just confirm what most people will already think.

She wasn't surprised at all when she walked downstairs and saw that her parents where already gone and had left a note that she didn't even bother reading. Rachel loved her dads but it seems as if when she hit the age of 13 they started being around less and less because of work. Sure it gave her plenty of opportunities to bring home girls but it would be nice for the three of them to spend some time together every once and a while.

Not one to dwell on things she grabbed and apple and water and headed out.

Coming through the doors of McKinley High School Rachel immediately noticed the difference between her old school and here. For one, you can tell who where "popular" and who where "nerds" and she wasn't comfortable with that. Also, looking down this one hall she noticed how teacher didn't seem to care about the dress code or school code at all. At her old school there wasn't a popular or nerdy group because everyone was cool with everyone. Here she could tell who would try to give her a hard time and she wasn't in the mood for anyone's bull shit.

Entering the main office she saw a lady who gave her a schedule and locker number along with the combination.

When she got to her locker the first thing she noticed were the 2 cheerleaders across the hall from her. They were both really hot and by the way they held each other's pinkies she guessed they had something going on between. She was trying to decide which one she would go after first when a short blonde cheerlead with a pixie cut came up to her.

"Hey. Are you new?" the cheerleader asked.

"Yes, I'm Rachel and you are?" she immediately put on her charm thinking maybe tonight she would be getting lucky.

"I'm Skylar. You're kind of hot and judging by the bulge you're either a very dedicated lesbian or packing something major..?" Rachel knew what she was trying to ask without actually asking and could do nothing but smirk.

"Yes I have a dick." Rachel saw the shock in Skylar's eyes before she saw what she was waiting for: Lust. "So if you're not free later you can meet me here after school and I can take you to my place." She threw in a wink for good measures.

Skylar was basically creaming in the pants. Skylar was a sophomore and was pansexual, meaning she isn't limited or inhibited in sexual choice with regard to gender or activity, and she thought Rachel was hot. She's only had sex 2 times but she thought that sleeping with someone has hot as Rachel would help boost her popularity. "Okay. See you later, Rachel"

Rachel watched as Skylar walked down the hallway, well, she watched her ass as she walked.

"Holy fucking shit! You have a penis?!" Looking over she saw the brunette cheerleader from across the hall shout out. Literally everyone in the hallway stopped to see who she was talking to.

"Yes I do. Is that a problem?" Rachel answered back confidently. Completely unfazed by all the stares and gasps she heard after admitting she did. She was surprised to see curiosity in both of the brunette and blonde cheerleader's eyes.

"Nope. No problem." Santana was super curious. "I'm Santana and this is Brittany." Brittany waved at her with a wide smile.

"Rachel, Rachel Berry." As soon as she was done introducing herself the bell rang. With one last glance at Santana and Brittany she looked at her schedule and headed to English III.

Santana and Brittany where both in the same spots trying to process what they had just learned. There was a hot girl with a penis at their school now. Unbeknownst to the both of them, the other was turned on by the thought.

"Come on Britt let's get to class" Santana said once she noticed the empty hallways.

As Santana walked Brittany to her Art class she only had one final thought in mind: Where the hell is Quinn Fabray.

* * *

**AN: 50 + followers so you guys definitely earned a 2nd chapter. I don't necessarily plan my chapters ahead.**

**I'm more of a go with the flow type and I write what comes to mind. With that said this story has no definite ending.**

**I have ways it could end but who knows which way it will. At this point it will have atleast 10 chapters.**

**Next Chapter we will have sexy times which may be a little much for some. Read at your own risk.**

**Also check my new account where i will post things about my fanfics : /Quinn_Brit_Tana**

**I love feedback so R&R please!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

It's safe to say that Quinn's day started off terribly. It started with her forgetting to set her alarm which ended with her waking up 20 minutes late. Being 20 minutes late meant having a quick shower and a quick shower means no washing of the hair. If that wasn't bad enough her only clean uniform somehow got a rip under the sleeve and she had to take a good 5 minutes to stitch it back up. By the time that was all finish she was 30 minutes late to school.

Lucky for her there was no Cheerio's practice or else the students and teachers of McKinley would've had a day of hell. Arriving in the school parking lot, in the brand new car her daddy bought her, she got a weird feeling in her stomach. It was as if her body knew today wouldn't be normal.

You see, Quinn Fabray was your typical daddy's girl. Her dad was the CEO of some big company and was bringing in the big bucks. Quinn was an only child and could get away with murder if she really wanted to. Quinn asks or mentions something she likes and she would usually have it by the next day. She was a spoiled brat and was used to getting what she wanted.

After rushing through the hallway she made it to her English III class, secretly her favorite, just to see some new kid in her seat. That simply wasn't acceptable.

Walking into the room, her teacher not bothering to say a thing, she stood in front of her seat until the girl looked up.

"Move. You're in my seat." She said with a glare.

"Yeah well your name isn't on it." Rachel replied with a smirk on her face

"SO what. That's my seat. Now move." Quinn was confused. Never has anyone stood up to her, except Santana, and looked in the eyes while doing so.

"Well you can always sit in my lap if you want." Rachel wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Quinn could do nothing but feel anger spread throughout her body. No longer wanting to be in front of the idiot she moved to the only seat which was 2 desks to the right of her.

She did nothing but stare daggers at this mystery girl the entire time wondering who she was and where she came from.

* * *

By the time the end of the day was over Rachel could think of nothing but Skylar, who was actually really smart. They sat together during lunch and Rachel made sure she put on the moves while Skylar she wanted her by the way she would brush her hand close to the budge in her pants.

Rachel was waiting by her locker when Skylar showed up.

"Let's go." Well this girl waste no time, Rachel thought. The entire drive there they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Rachel was so hard she was surprised her sipper didn't pop.

Once inside the house Rachel wasted no times in moving them to the bedroom where clothes where shredded quite quickly. Skylar didn't know what was coming over her. All she knew was that after all the teasing she wanted Rachel. When they were in nothing but there undergarments Skylar was on her back with Rachel hovering between her legs.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Rachel always asked this, it was a part of her charm.

"Yes. Just hurry up I feel like I'm going to burst"

With that that being said Rachel removed Skylar's bra and squeezed her boobs firmly while she dipped her head and sucked her right nipple before nibbling lightly. When she hear Skylar moan out she repeated the action on the left nipple. After a while Rachel made her way down Skylar's torso and licked around her navel. Stopping at the top of her underwear she looked up, winked, and then brought them down with her teeth.

"Hm, nice and trimmed. I like it." Rachel licked around Skylar's lips before taking a long lick from the bottom to the top. Using her thumbs she pulled her lips apart before going in to get a taste. "Fuck! You taste so good."

Skylar moaned out. Never has anyone taken the time to pleasure her before sex and she loved every moment of it. Within the next 5 minutes Rachel had her on the edge and she was waiting to fall. Next thing she knew Rachel was licking her clit and then she bit down on it a little roughly and then she could have sworn she passed out for a few seconds. Rachel was just that good.

"So you like a little bit of roughness? Who would have known" Before Skylar could say anything Rachel was dropping her briefs.

"Oh my god. Is that real?" Rachel was a good 2 inches bigger than any guy she's ever had sex with and to be honest she was scared.

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you." Rachel said with a sweet smile. "Are you on the pill?"

"No." Rachel reached into her bedside table and got a condom out before she unopened it and put it on.

"Are you ready?" When Skylar shook her head yes Rachel entered her inch by inch, stopping when Skylar winced, and then continue until she could no longer. Looking down she saw there was still a good inch left outside but she knew that wouldn't remain by the time they were done.

Rachel started off with nice slow thrust until she noticed Skylar thrusting back at her. She started moving a little faster until she couldn't control herself. Next thing she knew Skylar's legs where on her shoulders and she was thrusting faster and harder. Skylar was loving this. It was obvious by the way she was moaning out.

"Oh god, faster, please." Always one the please the ladies Rachel complied and went faster.

"Oh baby you're so fucking tight." Rachel can't remember the last time she has fucked anyone this tight. She could tell Skylar was close so she slowed down but kept her thrust hard while she moved her right hand to rub her clit.

"Fucking hell. RACHEELLLL" Skylar was in euphoria. With a few more thrust Rachel came undone in the condom and pulled out. She tied it off and threw it away.

"Well that was great." Skylar hummed her agreement. "Let's take a nap."

* * *

**AN: First sex scene of the story and i didn't want it to be too kinky but more extreme things to come in later chapters.**

**Literally threw this together in 30 mins and tried to make it long. Not even suppose to be on the computer but another chapter was earned. almost 100 followers. Love you guys and I'm open to suggestions. **

**R&R! The more reviews, the more chapters. **


	4. AN- sorry

**AN: **It's been about or over 2 months since the last time I've updated this fic

and I want to let you guys know that I haven't forgotten about it at all. I've just

been dealing with a lot these past few months. I guess you can say I'm dealing

with some writers block also bc I just don't know what to do with this next so I'm

open to some ideas. I'll do my best to come up with something by Sunday!

That's my promise to you guys. -Mya


End file.
